


The One with Bad (and Good) News

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Protective Tony Stark, referenced child abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: From the time Harley’s Dad showed up randomly at parents day for the SI, Harley knew Tony was hiding something from him.Monica knew this was coming. It was probably the reason she didn’t tell anyone about her father anyway.





	1. Part One

The internship was over. 

Monica was healing on schedule and Shuri, Peter, and Harley visited her often. 

Peter was starting at midtown in a couple of days so he’s been in and out of the compound and Harley supposed he had a week to pack  
before he was shipped back toTennessee.

It was one of the rare quiet nights in the compound. 

Tony walked over and scooped up the remote off the table, turning off whatever show Harley was watching. 

“Hey I was watching that.”

Tony sat down beside him, “Yeah I know Harley. It’s just, I have to tell you something.”

Harley’s smile instantly morphed into a frown. “What’s going on?”

Tony hesitated, “If you had a choice, would you rather your father over your mother?”

Harley blinked, “What kinda question is that? Sure they both have faults, but if I ever have a choice, and mom or grandma wasn’t an option, I would rather the system then him.”

Tony nodded, “Good to know.”

“That’s not all of the story is it?”

“No...”

“Just. Tell. Me.”

Tony hesitated, before taking a breath. “Your Mom is in a holding cell. The charges are drunken driving, child neglect, and involuntary manslaughter.”

***

Monica was playing on her phone in the hospital bed of the compound. 

She was moved there when Helen said she could, since they were better equipped here.

Natasha walked in and sat down in a chair.

“Hey Nat.”

“Hello, Monica.”

They sat in silence, the only sound was the occasional beep of the heart monitor.

“Monica, I know there is no easy way to address this but, your father’s trial is this weekend.”

Monica tensed. Natasha didn’t bring up the subject of what happened that night in any of the past week or so of her recovery.

“So? Why should I be worried?”

Natasha took a deep breath, “They want you to testify, and if a legal guardian doesn’t come along, then it’s required that social services take you.”

***


	2. Part Two

Harley was silent. He had been for five minutes now. Or could it have been an hour? 

The shock was wearing off, and Harley faced Tony. “How long have you known.”

“Harley-“

“How. Long?”

“Since your father came around. I knew I was going to tell you it’s just, I wanted to make sure you had an option.”

Harley felt rage build up inside him. “What options?” He hissed. “I only have one and that’s pretty obvious. It’s either my grandmother, father, or foster care. And there is no way in hell that I’m going to either of the last two-“

“Would you quit ranting and listen to me?” Once Tony saw Harley visibly clamp his mouth shut, he continued. “Your grandmother was seen as unfit to care for you and your sister, Sara was it? So, your options were limited down too one, your father, as he is your only living relative-“

“-you said, were. As in, were limited. Does mean there is another one now?” Harley asked bitterly, not seeing where this was going.

“Yes. I’m giving you the option of staying with me. In the compound.”

Silence.

***

Monica glanced at Natasha. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Well, let’s start with this. You are not going to be taken into Social services care, because, with your permission,” Natasha handed over a stack of papers too her.

Monica skimmed through the words, her eyes landing on a phrase. “Adoption papers?”

“Yes. Now, I understand-“

“Hold up.”

***

Harley shook his head, “Nope not possible. You definitely didn’t just ask me too stay with you here permanently. This is all in my head-“

“Nope, kiddo. It’s as real as can be. All I need is your agreement and I’ll start my lawyers on the case.”

Harley let a small smile show, “Of course I’d say yes. But what of Sara?”

Tony shrugged, “She can come here. It’s the most plausible solution. And it will happen.”

“But my father could-“

“That’s the thing, kid. I’m very good at uncovering things people want hidden. Your sister and yourself will be staying under my protection from now on. All I have to do is go through a very nasty court battle.”

Harley snorted. 

Maybe things would be all right. 

***

“You do realize how this is permanent? If you get the go ahead from court or whatever, you do realize that there is no backing out of this, right?”

Natasha nodded. “I’m willing to make you stay permanently if it means your get to be happy and not at the mercy of the American Foster Care System.”

Monica blinked, “Really?”

“Of course. I’ve never been great with children, so this may-“

“Stop that train of thought. Now I’m going to be sappy. Your the closest thing I’ve had to mother figure since the rest of my family died. House fire. Anyway, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to make do with that gap.”

Natasha nodded. 

The spy was never big on physical touch or great when dealing with emotions, but then again, Nat didn’t think she ever felt the same happiness as when Monica said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if everyone seemed too OC in this. I rewrote it around five times and this was the best draft


	3. Part three

Peter was surprisingly chill about everything.

“Ok so BAMF Natasha Romanov is adopting my friend, and slightly less BAMF Tony Stark is adopting two Keeners. “

Tony snorted, “Believe me kid, if Aunt May would have allowed me take at least a guardianship of you I would.”

Harley smirked. “One big happy family,” 

***

The custody battle was well, a battle.

But in the end, the judge declared that Andrew Keener was unfit to take care of his children. As he did have a criminal record of thievery, and a one time drug addiction on his record, also including the fact that he doesn’t have a stable income.

Tony Stark was declared the official adoptive parent of Harley and Sara Keener a week after.

Sara had dirty blonde hair, and was seven and a half years old. Which, she enthusiastically exclaimed when Tony went to go get her from where she was being held while someone decided who got legal custody.

Harley couldn’t have been happier.

***

Monica was staring at the ground in the court room.

While the officers recounted the evidence they had against Marcus, the lawyers argued back and forth. 

The judge sighed, “Mrs.Neivanna, would you mind telling us what, if anything, this man did to you.”

Natasha, who has been sitting beside her the whole time, stood up. “Your honor, Monica wrote down some things, and She wishes for me to read it.”

The judge nodded, “Go ahead, Mrs.Romanov.”

Natasha cleated her throat, “Marcus, my step father. The man my Mother, Joanna Neivanna, loved. Though, she wouldn’t be proud of the man you became after she died. In your defense, you were, still are grief stricken. But, since that does not compensate for all the things you’ve done to me, let’s start from the very beginning...” Natasha droned on, in a monotone, calm voice. There were times, were she read Monica’s great descriptions of what happened to herself over the years, that she looked ready to shoot the man right then and there.

By the end of it, silence rang throughout the room. 

The judge blinked, “I think it’s obvious who is in the wrong, but as of law, Jury, please discuss the evidence and let me know on your unanimous decision when you’ve made it.”

***

Natasha drove Monica too the compound.

“You are very brave, Monica.”

The younger girl blinked, “I didn’t even say anything, you read my testimony. I didn’t. I would think myself of a coward because of that.”

“But you showed up, and it’s helping us put the bastard behind bars.”

Monica nodded wordlessly.

“Is this a bad time, to mention, that you, Harley, Sara, Peter, Lila, Cooper, and Cassie, all start school next week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMING NEXT: The One with School


End file.
